Virtual games, such as virtual shooting games, traditionally use photoelectric sensors to detect a signal emitted from a virtual shooting apparatus. For example, laser tag or similar games permit users to carry a virtual shooting apparatus that emits a light signal that is detected by a light sensor worn on another player. While laser tag does permit a user interactive virtual shooting game, it lacks some of the realism that comes with projectiles. Furthermore, the observation of light beams is poor and is not sufficiently realistic.
Other games, such as paintball, permit players to shoot one another using paint pellets that splatter upon hitting a target. However, in games such as paintball, no sensors are used to determine whether a target is hit, rather visual inspection is provided. This may provide a delay in real-time assessment of virtual status of players. For example, if multiple players are shooting one another simultaneously, it may be difficult to get an objective assessment of who was shot first, and how much damage was taken.